An Unknown Adventure
by Angel Ride 98
Summary: Then three loud knocks come from the door, creating silence. One that I was used to, one that means someone that is really important is here. "He's here."


I stood there looking at a green circular door, trying to understand what I'm doing here. I remember saying in my room chilling after dealing with my court. When an old man with a pointed gray hat showed up. I started to call for the guards when the old man spoke. "Hello, my lady my name is Gandalf the gray. Would you like to go on an adventure with me?" I looked him up and down trying to understand why the wizard was here. Then I remember meeting Lady Galadriel before and how she told me a wizard one day would show up in my room and ask me to go on a adventure with him I should do it. Then next thing I know I was standing in front of the round door that looked like it just got printing of green not long ago.

Summing up my courage I knock on the door, only for it to be opened by a short angry little man that up to no higher than my waist. The poor little guy looked like he was not having the time of his life. "My name is Lavina. Is Gandalf here yet?" The little guy got an irritated look, before he could open his mouth to tell me to go away. Gandalf come around the corner "Oh there you are my lady. Bilbo Baggins let in Lady Lavina, come in, come in." Gandalf when back the way he come. Not looking to see if I would follow him.

Bilbo Baggins sighed, defeated, but moved aside and let me in "We were just eating dinner. You have some if you want, but you might want to hurry or the dwarfs will eat it all if they haven't yet." Bilbo closed the door and turned around, but stopped, "Oh, um...watch your head" with that said he started to lead me to the led dinner room where 11 dwarfs was eating away. Gandalf guided me to an empty seat, right when I sit down everything stopped the dwarf all turned and stared straight at me. All frozen to the spot or action they were doing and just stared at me.

A bald-headed dwarfs seemed to be the first one to come to his senses, he sent me a sour face with a glare. Turn to Gandalf and not so kindly growled "Gandalf why is there a woman here?"

I froze for a moment before I sent the dwarf a glare and turned back to making my plate. The dwarf growled at my lack of an answer, wiping my head back at the ignorant pigheaded dwarf, with the attention to tell him off, but I was cut short Gandalf, who step in looking at the dwarf as if nothing was wrong "Master Dwarf this Lady Lavina and she will be joining us on this little quest." The dwarf did not look fine and open his mouth to say something back when Gandalf started to talk over him."Lady Lavina how would you like me to introduce you to the company." Before I could say anything he started to point at the dwarf around the table. "This is Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, Ori, and you have already met Dwalin. This is Lady Lavina." After they was introduced the dwarfs went back to what they were doing.

I set down and started to fix a plate of food. When I was done, I got up went over to Bilbo and ask where my plate goes. But before I could ask Bilbo grabbed something from Nori. "Excuse me, that is a daily, not a dishcloth."

Bofur looked unsure of it being a daily, "But it's full of holes."

That comment was making Bilbo mad, "It's supposed to look like that. The style is called crochet."

With a smile on Bofur added on "Oh….well it can be wonderful game too. If you've got the balls for it"

Bilbo fused as he move to put the daily way. Then turn to me "...I can't understand what they're doing in my house!" I moved to calm him down right as Ori asked where his plate went.

Fili appeared at Ori side. "Here ya go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said before throwing the plat to his brother, who caught it expertly before tossing it into the kitchen, into the waiting hands of Bigur who stood at the sink. Moving to the side of the hall out of the way of the line of fire. I was enjoying the show, but poor Bilbo was not, it looks like he was about to have a heart attack.

Bilbo started to shout at them "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing potty. It's over a hundred years old!" I pulled over to the right side as a plat when flying above his head, towards me. The rest of the dwarves began to tap out a tune with them silverware. "And could you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo called out.

"Oh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur joked, setting off the tune as a song began.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks."_ Kili began, while beckoning for his brother to toss more plates.

" _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_." Fili responded as he bounced a plate on his elbows before catching it in his hand and sending it on its way. Bilbo watch Fili bounced the plate almost fainting.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_ " The rest of the dwarves all joined in. Standing next to the wall and watching the show as plates and cups went flying over their heads to the tune of the sing. It was hard not to laugh at the dwarfs and Bilbo as he runs around trying to make them stop.

" _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door._

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound'em up with thumping pole_

 _When you're finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!"_

The dwarves tossed their plates into Ori's hands creating a tower taller than himself. Dwalin knocked a wooden mug with his head ot Nori, who then butted it to his foot before kicking it to Bifur again. Almost laugh at how Oin looked when using Bilbo's tea pot as a flute, making a mental note to try that when I get back home.

" _That What Bilbo Baggins Hates!"_

Finishing with a mighty shout as Bilbo finds his mother's pottery in the best shape it could be. With the expression that Bilbo made all the dwarfs and me included started to laugh. Then three loud knocks come from the door, creating silence. One that I was use to, one that means someone that is really important is here.

"He's here."


End file.
